The Dream
by The Scarlet-Mockingjay
Summary: Sometimes you think a dream is a dream but what happens if a dream becomes reality? Adelaide Marie Summers knows how that feels as her heart is torn between three people will her dreams decide her future or will they hinder her choices …
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean and their characters all rights to Disney I only own Adelaide my own character please enjoy.**

Prologue  
Running all my life

Faint melodies can represent something's in life but something's in life can change and make a person better or worse than they are normally, that's what people always say but they can forget what the little things mean in life. I know how that feels personally… I can remember hearing my parent's voices as they were always by my side but now all I feel is the cold and emptiness and them not being by my side any more their blood on my hands and all I did was run away. All I ever do is run…

My mother's cries are all I can remember from their murders on that cold night; even now as I walk through the forest I can still picture the scene from that atrocious massacre. I ran from a young age and I never stopped running especially now when I know danger is fast approaching and a dark storm is brewing.

They never deserved to die and I was left wondering why them and why was I left alone. I have been given a special purpose in my life to help change the world for the better; my name is Adelaide Marie Summers and this is my story and my adventure…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One  
The Phantom and the impossible girl

**A/n this idea actually came from a friend of mine who loves phantom of the opera and Doctor who so I have decided to incorporate that into this chapter I hope you enjoy this guys I don't Own pirates of the Caribbean I only own Adelaide Everything else belongs to the mouse!**

She remembered those years of childhood. Those days of not being scared and timid. Those days of seeing everything in colour and not in black and white especially the black and white of her past. Staring at the diary reminded of her family, what she had and what she lost. She had sense of adventure in her heart, she dreamed of sailing, far and wide across the seven seas; discover new lands, people and creatures. To feel what life was all about and fulfil her dream of sailing and being free. Why couldn't she do that now? She was still young, she could easily disguise herself as a male and runaway...doubt filled her again.

Exiting the house she walked down to a small pond, slim bone like fingers skim the surface like water striders, creating ripples that carry her touch across the water. Tears fell into the pond as her eyes began to fill up with guilt and anger the ripples dispersed and the sound of mockingbirds filled the air. All of a sudden gunshots rung loudly in the air they seem to get closer and closer making the young girl spin around in fear, "Where is it coming from?" she asked herself "Where…" the sound of horse hooves clearly rang through the forest and the mockingbirds went silent.

Silently, taking out her knife cold blue eyes look up, was she falling and hallucinating nightmares from the past? Voices grew closer and once they came into view shock hit her. The man who had killed her parents in cold blood was coming towards her she was defenceless and scared. She tried to run but there were too many men surrounding her making her give up on running and escaping…

"Well Miss Summers, It has been a long time." The voice had said the evil pouring like snake's venom; she just looked up fear making her look weak. Fighting the most feared man in existence would only get her either in trouble or killed. "Still working for Beckett I see Mercer?" she asked with fear in her voice "I thought working with that snake may have changed you but you're still here"

"Orders are orders Adelaide I had…" He tried to finish his sentence but Adelaide held out her knife "I don't want excuses I just want you all to leave me alone and let me live my life!"

Before too long however was a different story, that part Adelaide could remember very well, she could remember her feelings, thoughts and senses were. Before too long she thought she had the upper hand, everything was going her way but only one man could destroy that feeling and power; Beckett's Loyal dog.


End file.
